Inductor design involves an arrangement of a coiled conductor wrapped around a core, in which the core can be a magnetic material or a non-magnetic material. Printed Circuit Board (PCB) technology has been improving for many decades and provides repeatability, low tolerance, and manufacturability for electronic designs. Accordingly, various attempts have been made at forming PCB-based inductors. Unfortunately conventional PCB based inductor designs are not space-efficient which may impede efforts to reduce the overall size of electronic devices incorporating the PCBs.